No, I Don't
by mylife9
Summary: Set during p238 of the paperback copy of Maximum Ride: School’s Out - Forever when Max and the flock give Iggy to his parents. These are Iggy’s thought on the situation.


**author's note: **hey guys! well, this is one of the new things i was working on.

**author's note two:** this is a one shot. it will not be multi chaptered.

**disclaimer: **i do not own the maximum ride series. james patterson does. trust me. if i did own this series, max would have owned up to her feelings with fang because they obviously belong together.

**summary: **Set during p238 (of the paperback copy) of Maximum Ride: School's Out - Forever when max and the flock gives Iggy to his parents. These are Iggy's thought on the situation.

_P238 of Maximum Ride: Schools Out - Forever by James Patterson_

_No, I Don't_

Iggy was, to simply say it, completely lost. Misplaced. Dislocated. Dispossessed. Missing. Void. Off course. Forlorn. Like a casualty. But if you want to be more complicated, Iggy just lost his eyes all over again. He lost his ears, hands, arms, legs, feet, hair, internal organs, nerves, emotions. Worst of all though, Iggy lost his heart. Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge were - no - are important to him. They were his younger brother and sisters and he loved them like no tomorrow. He would do anything for them. Fang and Max were different stories, though. They were the people he confided in when he was at his highest and when he was at his lowest. If anything bothered him, he knew that without a doubt, Fang or Max would be there to help him. While the fact that he was the same age as them might have been a contributing factor to his closeness with them and the fact that they were all experimented on, Iggy knew that deep down, they were as close as lovers because that's exactly what they were, more or less. While they never took part in any act like that except for hugs, kisses, and cuddles, Fang, Iggy, and Max knew each other inside and out, upside down, and everything in between.

Iggy saw his siblings and lovers walk away. Yes, he was well aware of the fact that he was blind, that he couldn't see them turn their backs as he's left with his parents. But he knew what they looked like. Fang's closed off eyes showing off some of the love he had for Iggy, the hate he had for the parents, the sadness for losing Iggy. Max's eyes showed everything she felt. Her happiness for Iggy finding his parents, her hope that he wouldn't forget them or the things they've been though, her understanding for Iggy choosing his real parents then siblings that you weren't related to except for their wings and the experiences they shared. Iggy could see all of these emotions and even more on everybody's face. Iggy could see Fang's impassive face and Max's worried face, and Nudge's happy face, and Gazzy and Angel's sad faces. He could see it all. And he wished, desperately, that he could see them again.

Suddenly, Iggy didn't want to live with his mom and dad, even though this is what he really wanted. No. Iggy wanted to be with the flock. To be with the ones who have been though think and thin with him. To be with the ones who cared for him and loved him and protected him. He wanted to be with the flock, his family.

But he never left the doorway. Iggy stood there listening as his family walked away from him and then as they flew away out of sight. He knew that Fang and Max would comfort each other, and Angel would cry, and that Gazzy would try to be stoic but a few wayward tears would fall down his cheeks, and that Nudge would be wallowing in sadness, and being quiet, one of the few rare times she never spoke.

Just as he was about to move forward, away from his parents and back to home, as if she knew what he was going to do, Iggy's mother pulled him back and Iggy's father clapped a hand on Iggy's shoulder telling him that they were going to keep him and not let him go, and to these actions, Iggy felt more confined than he did than when he was in a cage at the school. At least there, he could escape, however, from here, this house where his parents lived; he knew any attempts were futile.

**author's note: **the page numbers are just a reference as to where this one shot is set. those page numbers apply to the paperback copy of the book. i don't know if the same applies for the hardcover copies or if those are different pages. i hope you guys enjoyed it, or liked it, or something. even if you hate it it'll be okay with that. please leave a review saying as little or as much as you want. also, if you do leave a review, can you tell me if there is something i need to improve or something i need to add or take out? flame me if you want, i've always wanted one just to say i got one. have a good day/afternoon/evening everybody!

**author's note two:** i would like to thank _Midge 1012_ for her review and advice! i will change the story again with the changes _Midge _1012 suggested OR i will post it as another chapter so i can get more input on which version you guys prefer. thank you!

**author's note three:** these pesky spelling and grammar mistakes have been fixed! yay!


End file.
